Usuario:Siniestro???
SOBRE MI: Bueno un chico bastante divertido, entrometido,suelo hacer bromas( pero no muy pesadas ) me enfado con mucha facilidad asi que si me veis enfadado dejadme solo un rato y se me pasara. Bueno aquí vereis mi informacion, info sobre los juegos,etc... SINIESTRO??? EDAD: 13 GENERO: MASCULINO JUEGO PREFERIDO: SKYWARD SWORD PERSONAJE FAVORITO: LINK MI HORAL LOCAL ES DE DÍA A LAS 16:00 TOP 10 JUEGOS ZELDA 10. Zelda 2: the adventure of link 9. The legend of zelda 8. The legend of zelda A link to the past 7. The legend of zelda majora´s of mask ( muy raro) 6. The legend of zelda spirit tracks 5. The legend of zelda phantom hourglass 4. The legend of zelda: the wind waker 3. The legend of zelda twilight princess 2.The legend of zelda ocarina of time 1. THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SKYWARD SWORD MISIONES DE PHANTOM HOURGLASS superar phantom hourglass: HECHO obtener todas las piezas de barco: NO tener todos los contenedores de corazon: ME FALTAN 2 tener todos los cristales de poder, sabiduria y valor: ME FALTAN 7 DEL VALOR DE SPIRIT TRACKS superar spirit tracks: HECHO obtener todas las piezas de barco: NO tener todos los contenedores de corazon: HECHO tener todas las fortianitas: me faltan algunas de los mares DE SKYWARD SWORD superar skyward sword: HECHO tener todos los corazones: HECHO obtener todas las gemas de la gratitud: HECHO superar el modo heroe al 100%: HECHO DE OCARINA OF TIME 3D superar ocarina of time 3D: HECHO obtener todas las pieza de corazon: Hecho destriur las 100 skulltulas doradas: Hecho tener la espada biggoron: Hecho superar master quest al 100%: me faltan 42 skulltulas doradas y 3 corazones DE TWILIGHT PRINCESS superar twilight princess: HECHO tener todas los corazones: me faltan 4 tener todas las almas de espectro: tengo 32 tener los 24 bichos dorados: me faltan 7 (Nota: cuando vaya superando lo que me faltan en los juegos lo ire cambiando) SITIOS DONDE PELEAR EN PHANTOM HOURGLASS ( indefinido) EN SPIRIT TRACK el juego de " A POR ELLOS" EN SKYWARD SWORD en el " DESAFÍO ATRONADOR" (en el barranco de Lanayru) EN OCARINA OF TIME 3D en la cama de link (se pueden revivir batallas) EN TWILIGHT PRINCESS en Celestia THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: REVIVED OF PAST CAP 1 Dos años después de los acontecimientos de spirit tracks la paz a vuelto y se celebra que hace 200 años que Hyrule se fundó. Link como siempre dormido de repente aparece Nico y lo despierta entonces Link se levanta de momento. todos en la Aldea Nostra estaban impacientes Link sube lo más rápido que puede. LINK: no vamos a llegar ,no vamos a llegar pasan 3 minutos BIGBOY: si llegado aqui es por las prisas de ver a la princesa LINK: no es cierto NICO: dejad de pelearos y entremos NIÑOS: venga tenemos que ser los primeros NICO: los niños de ahora no se están quietos LINK: que le vamos a hacer así somos todos PRINCES ZELDA: buenas noches y bienvenidos al 200 años desde que Hyrule fué fundada y ello a las tres diosas y a la diosa Hylia BIGBOY: contento ya Link LINK: callate de repente hay un terremoto y todos están asustados, en el centro del escenario aparece un remolino y de el aparece Grahim GRAHIM: donde estoy, uh da y igual esta vez lo haré LINK: tengo que ir a ayudar. Link baja las escaleras en busca de una espada LINK: aja aquí hay una y ahora apor el PRINCESA ZELDA: ¿quién eres tú? GRAHIM: no te preocupes muy pronto lo sabras LINK: quieto ahí GRAHIM: ¿tú otra vez? JA, eres más débil que el otro LINK: ¿qué otro? da igual conseguira link acabar con grahim...proximamente THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: REVIVED OF PAST CAP 2 El combate entre grahim y link a empezado LINK: TEAAAAAAAA!! GRAHIM: JA,JA, si sigues no podrás conmigo LINK: ¡¡¡¡¡callate!!!!! GRAHIM: tu rabia te controla LINK: ¡mentira!! GRAHIM: te lo demostraré grahim le pega una patada a link dejandolo insconciente. Entonces grahim se iba a llevar a Zelda cuando de repente una sombra se lleva Zelda Un día después, link se despierta en una de las salas del castillo, cuando se despierta ve a un hada de color verde ???: ¡ ya te has despertado! LINK: ¿quién eres? ???: soy Daisy LINK: ¿daisy? DAISY: ¡si soy daisy! a partir de ahora te voy a ayudar en tu aventura para salvar a la princesa mientras en el bosque ZELDA: ¿donde estoy? ???: en un lugar seguro que será de la princesa Zelda y quién es está hada tan simpática que acompañará a link...próximamente